


don’t listen to anything i say.

by luciimariiellii



Series: lucii’s inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Mind Control, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: The following is a transcript of Night Vale Community Radio’s most recent show (October 5, XXXX), hosted by Cecil Palmer.———Night Vale? Hi.Don’t listen to anything I say. Please. Don’t- They have my sister, my brother in law--We hear Cecil growl and another bang. It’s almost like he’s hitting his head against his desk.-On to the latest news!





	don’t listen to anything i say.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i’m writing night vale fic in 2019. yes i’m extremely behind on inktober. shut up.

The following is a transcript of Night Vale Community Radio’s most recent show, hosted by Cecil Palmer. 

_ The City Council  _ is _ a genius.  _

_ -intro music- _

_ Hello, Night Vale! Cecil here! Sorry I wasn’t here last week, listeners. I was on vacation! I was a bit stressed, but I’m feeling a whole lot better now.  _

_ Now, onto the latest news.  _

_ -At this, there’s something of a shuffle on Cecil’s side of the radio. We hear banging, and the microphone falling over. There’s a scream that sounds a lot like Cecil. And for a second, things are silent, except for heavy breathing. He’s whispering when he continues.- _

_ Night Vale? Hi.  _

_ Don’t listen to anything I say. Please. Don’t- They have my sister, my brother in law- _

_ -We hear Cecil growl and another bang. It’s almost like he’s hitting his head against his desk.- _

_ On to the latest news! _

_ Yesterday, the City Council gave a few suggestions for how to celebrate our upcoming Halloween! Of course, celebrating Halloween  _ is  _ mandatory, and ignoring it  _ is  _ a crime. _

_ City Council suggested that none of us wear costumes! Instead, we should put clearly identifiable markers on our children so that it can be easily pinpointed that they are children! You know, for Trick-or-Treating? I, for one, would love to do that with my niece, Abby. I’ll be sure to suggest it to her mom!  _

_ -More banging.- _

_ Don’t! Carlos, find Abby, keep her safe - everyone, keep your kids safe! _

_ -This time, there isn’t a bang. Just a sharp noise like a smack.- _

_ Wow, I apologize for that, Night Vale. I don’t know what came over me! While I go hide in a closet and cry because they’re going to come after me - I mean, drink some coffee -, allow me to take you to the weather!  _

_ -The first few notes of the weather begin to play, but quickly turns into static. We hear Carlos Palmer.- _

_ ...Hello? Is this working? Hi! Hi, it’s me Carlos! Everyone, get your kids. Keep them close! City Council is planning something, they - hey, stop it! Get off of me! Stop! _

_ -The weather begins to play. When it ends, we hear only static.-  _

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
